


His butler, offered payment

by naps_and_coffee



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime only, M/M, Post-Canon, Set after Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: "I know that you can't eat my soul, but can you eat something else?"Postcanon anime. After Ciel became a soulless demon.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	His butler, offered payment

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. I am filthy.

"I know that you can't eat my soul, but can you eat something else?

The question was asked after a morning earl grey, a routine that Ciel needed no more but still kept for the sake of pretense to be a human.

Sebastian answered with the usual expressionlessness, though Ciel could always found the coldness that wasn't there before he was turned into demon.

It hurted him.

"I mean, can't you take something from me as a subtitute for the soul that I don't have? I don't like to be in someone's debt, especially yours Sebastian."

The eyes that looked at Ciel were cold.

"So what you mean, my lord, is to tell me to get a payment out of you?"

"Anything that you want."

If there was anything at all.

Ciel kinda dreaded it. He had to brace himself for the answer since this Sebastian didn't sugar coat anything to him, not anymore. At least when Ciel was a human he had something that the demon wanted.

Right now?

He was not so sure. He didn't like feeling unwanted. Probably that was what made this so excruciating.

"Anything, my lord?"

"Yes."

Red eyes were looking into another pair of red. 

If Sebastian didn't want him anymore... Would he kill him? He did just end Claude's demon life. It was possible for him to leave too, perhaps.

Then Ciel felt a velvety tongue licking his lip. His breath (if he still needed it at all), stolen. 

"I will take it bit by bit."

The demon smirked. It was not a soft expression per se but anything was better than stony and expressionless face.

Ciel smiled.

Somehow he felt hope blossomed in his unbeating heart."

Fine by me." Miraculously, his voice did not crack.

Then Sebastian face turned neutral once again. Stony and expressionless.

"Now I will prepare your bath, my lord."

The coldness too returned in a beat. 

Ciel nodded.

"Then I will prepare your payment, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

The least he could do was knowing Sebastian wouldn't leave him. It was shameful to hold on things this way but,

"Thank you, Sebastian."

It was all he could do actually. 

**Author's Note:**

> The catchphrase was stuck inside my mind for days so I decided to write it and saw where it would go from there.


End file.
